


Tease

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, PWP, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody was used to being in control. She was used to being the who took the initiative in her relationship with Donna - with most people, really, but Donna always made it so easy. The slow teasing pace as Donna peeled her clothes open, it made Jody impatient to touch and to taste. Muscles tense as she strained forward, Donna’s face was just out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Shifting on the hard chair and twisting her wrists around in the tight metal handcuffs, Jody shook her head, “Look, you’ve got the wrong person -”

“Oh I know I’ve got who I need. You’re involved somehow, maybe not the ring leader, but you can get me what I need.”

“I don’t have anything you want.”

Scowling at her captor, Jody grit her teeth when they grabbed her jaw, pulled her face closer as they stooped forward.

“Wrong there, I’ve got you right where I want….”

The hold softened, fingers trailing over her cheek and pushing through her short hair.

“… I know you’ve been a naughty girl.”

Jody tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but the giggles bubbled up and once she started she couldn’t stop. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Donna pouted at her, crossing arms over the blue uniform and trying to look stern. “Oh come on, Jodes. I’m trying.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Really, ‘naughty girl’, I’m sorry Donna that just…”

Donna rolled her eyes and leaned forward to flick the tip of Jody’s nose. “I know, I’m not good at playing the bad cop routine.” Sighing, she pulled the keys to the cuffs out of her pocket.

Jody shook her head, “Hey, we don’t have to stop. Maybe the role play thing isn’t really right, but you’ve got me right where you want, don’t you?”

Donna hummed and crouched in front of Jody on the kitchen floor, tracing her hands up the front of Jody’s flannel shirt and popping open a few buttons on the top. “You’ve got a point there Jodio. So, I can do anything to you I want?”

Jody tried to lean forward far enough to get a kiss, but Dona pulled back smirking, teasing. “Anything you want.”

Donna ‘hmm’d’ as she popped a few more buttons slowly down Jody’s shirt, fingertips ghosting over bare skin as she went. She watched Jody’s eyes, held her gaze, as she pulled the shirt out of the waist of Jody’s jeans and splayed her hands on bare skin. Gliding over her belly, up her sides, Donna cupped her breasts over the plain cotton bra and kneaded gently.

Jody was used to being in control. She was used to being the who took the initiative in her relationship with Donna - with most people, really, but Donna always made it so easy. The slow teasing pace as Donna peeled her clothes open, it made Jody impatient to touch and to taste. Muscles tense as she strained forward, Donna’s face was just out of reach.

“Relax.”

Nodding, Jody sighed and leaned back in the chair, belly quivering as Donna stroked down the curve of her breasts and her stomach to open her jeans.

“Kiss me, please.” She tried asking.

A pleased smile curved up on Donna’s face as she tipped forward and pressed their lips together. Jody shifted on the chair, widening her thighs a little, as she angled her face to press close and lick into Donna’s soft mouth. She had such plush lips and smooth skin, Jody could spend hours kissing and touching, but the toying way Donna pulled her along when she couldn’t reciprocate made her squirm. The handcuffs weren’t very tight but she was probably chafing her skin pulling at them.

“Can you lift up your hips?”

Jody blinked and craned forward to nip at Donna’s lip when she had pulled back. Pushing up on the balls of her feet to get an inch off the chair, Donna tugged her jeans over her hips and down her thighs, taking the panties with them. Fingers ghosted up her thighs and over the crease of her hip, circling around and trailing back down, dipping down when Jody eased her legs open wider but Donna didn’t dip between her legs where she wanted it the most.

“C’mon, higher, please…” Asking nice had worked when she wanted a kiss, but now Donna just shook her head.

“Nope, no can do.”

Huffing, Jody tried not to fidget too much and Donna just laughed against her neck, kissing down to the swell of her cleavage and rubbing a cheek against her. Rolling her hips a little lower on the hard wooden chair, Jody strained to get closer to Donna as Donna kept adjusting back to barely touch her with the lightest caresses and close mouthed kisses.

Reaching up, Donna dragged her nails over Jody’s belly and along her chest, dipping her fingers down under the cotton bra and half folding it to expose her breasts. Jody’s pulse quickened when Donna finally closed her lips around a nipple, sucking tenderly, hands roaming over her hips and thighs. Her arms hurt when she arched her back to push forward against Donna, mouth wet and warm on her skin, teeth grazing the bud.

Jody wasn’t sure she’d like the vulnerability of being the one in this position, but for as frustrating as the tease was it had her breathing shallow and getting wet as Donna worked her up with gentle but steady attention. Every inch of her skin neck to knee was touch and kissed, Donna kneeling on the kitchen floor in her blue uniform, blond hair pulled back tight in a high pony tail just long enough to fall over a shoulder and brush Jody’s skin. She stared up, brown eyes dilated, watching Jody watching her as she kissed and squeezed and laved attention on Jody.

She was panting audibly, muscles trembling from tensing and straining, when Donna finally pushed her thighs wide and settled between them. Biting her lip, Jody, lifted a leg over Donna’s shoulder and tilted her hips up, barely any leverage to move and shoulders pushing painfully into the chair but it was so good when Donna finally licked against her.

Balling her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms, Jody tensed and whined as Donna ate her out with all the enthusiasm she had, finally giving mercy for the torturous build up. It didn’t take much with a tongue on her sex and fingers caressing the insides of her thighs before the taut heat in her gut gave way. Moaning as Donna eased back, hands stroking against Jody’s thighs and moving to lightly pet between her legs, Jody sagged against the chair.

Donna grinned up at her, “I kinda like being in control.”

Rolling here eyes, Jody shifted to move back up in the chair and hissed at the twinge in her shoulder.

“Oh gosh how are those cuffs, I didn’t take too long did I?”

Donna was behind her and working the handcuffs off in a blink. Jody still felt light headed and tingly from her climax. “No, it’s fine. That was… that was more than fine.”

Coming back around front, Donna knelt in front of her and rubbed the pins and needles out of her wrists. “Gotta say, they look good on you.”

Rolling her shoulders, Jody groaned and circled her arms around Donna’s shoulders. “Now, what is it I can do for you, hm?”

Pulling out the hair tie to run her fingers through soft hair, Jody kissed her with little pecks while Donna scrunched her face up adorably in thought.

“Let’s take a bubble bath together.”

That sounded like the perfect thing for her muscles. Jody hated to admit it, but she wasn’t as spry as she used to be. “Sure, we can take up some beers.”

Donna was pulling Jody’s jeans off fully from around her ankles, “Ooh, do we still have some Ben and Jerry’s?”

“It’ll be melted by the time I get through with what I want to do to you.”

Donna snort-giggled. “Oh ok, maybe after the bath, we’ll eat it and watch a movie.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Shedding her shirt as she stood, Jody unhooked her skewed bra and dropped it, kicking her pile of clothes aside to worry about later. Getting upstairs was a slow process of taking off Donna’s belt, getting pinned to the wall by the stairs for a kiss, a grope on the way up, but they made it eventually.


End file.
